Into the Heart of Mistmoore
in at | next = A Freeport Overlord in Queen Lenya's Court| displaytl=y| }} Steps In Mistmoore Catacombs # wants you to search for a dwarf in the "basement of ," which is actually . He's in the room with the non-aggro thralls reached by the southern ascent The Artery . #*Note: If you have Dust of Recollection, blood of the Thrall, or Evil Eye Bile in your bags or bank (received previously when someone in your group was on these steps of the quest) destroy them before continuing. You will not be able to loot another since it is LORE and they will not automatically update the quests. #Go into the room right next to the dwarf and click the scroll on the table . #Obtain a Dust of Recollection by killing any one of the following: #* . If you choose to acquire the dust from Z'yra, clear the room since you'll need the room clear anyway for the next step. #* (spawned during the quest) #* to update the quest. #Obtain four bottles of blood of the Thrall. Harvest these in the maid room as Libation Winery . The box remains. #Obtain four bottles of Evil Eye Bile. Get these as body drops off mobs in . Enough should drop to update everyone in the group so plan your looting. #*''Note: Beware not to kill Xicotl (or his placeholder), who is needed for a later step''. #Locate and take the . Harvest at in the same area you spawn for and . #Find the and create the Liberation Libation. This is in the . #*''I have the elixir that will bring the dwarf out of his hynotic trance.'' #Head back to the dwarf and give him the potion. He will run off towards the climbable wall. Just follow and talk to him for update. #*''The dwarf was named Zazoo and he told me that I might find the blade of Soulfire on either a troll or a master servant in the Mistmoore Catacombs.'' #Now you must seek and destroy the troll. He and his counterpart may have the blade of Soulfire. Head back to and kill or his place holder for this update. #Seek and destroy the officer of the basement servants. This update is off or his placeholder, . #*''I am too late! The blade must have been delivered to somewhere else. However, I did find a miniature sword on one of them.'' In Mistmoore Castle #Enter (yay!). "Find a use for the Blade of Zane, the miniature sword replica." #Find a chest, then pick up a book at . This is inside a small room near the epicx2 named in the basement (reachable via main entrance). Use invis to avoid aggro from trash mobs near the epic named. Use right mouse click and use the sword on the book. #Gather pages for the Eternal Bloom book #* Page #2: (Room between ballroom and Vikmont) #* Page #3: (Kormak Syncal room) #* Page #5: (Sage Room) #* Page #7: ( ) #* Page #8: (Fountain room) #* Page #10: (Graf Koban room) #Click the skull on the stick in , a small room just before (not where coffin and book were) which can be opened by clicking vase at . #Get 10 pieces of drop of Mistmoore rust for each member of group (common chest drop from any living statue including those near small room) NOTE: as of 3/20/10 the statues must con to drop the chests (Grey mobs will not drop). #Click skull again and use rust on it. #Click portrait of Zanne on wall near entrance to where or his placeholder usually stands. #Kill 9 or their placeholders in the castle to get updates (the following is ordered to match the quest journal): ## "Find the heart of diamond on a sentry of pools or the stones of leering" by killing the or any e.g. in front of towers (Basement, in the bathhouse just off Vikomt's chamber. Kill vampires to initiate the ring event and turn him attackable.) Lvl 75^^^ Note: a leering gargoyle in the jails will also update this step. ## "Find the heart of emerald on a favored stone or the stones of jeering" by killing or any , including those in towers on the main floor (Basement) Lvl 75^^^ ##Kill or his placeholder (token of diplomacy) North of the Vikomt room or ( . ## "Find the token of harmony on the pianists or their master" by killing or (Main Floor) Lvl 74^^^ ## "Find the token of virtue on a vanquisher" by killing or (Main Floor) Lvl 74^^^ ## "Find the token of harvest on the lord of the plains or those who are honored" by killing or his placeholder (Basement) Lvl 75^^^ where page 10 was ## "Find the token of charm on a ballroom performer" Kill or any (Ballroom in the Basement) ## "Find the token of bravery on the wretch or his kin" by killing or (Main floor, South Tower, kill everything twice - this is a ring event - there to trigger) ## "Find the token of eternity on the immortal artist or the soothsayers" by killing or (Main floor, North Tower (opposit to Caitiff), kill everything twice - this is a ring event - to trigger) #Locate Mayong's bust in the basement . #*This is just down the hall to the South of the Vikomt's chamber. This is the room adjacent to Fountain Room and before going west toward a Honored Lord. The bust just at the right when entering from the Vikomt room. It is relatively high up, so KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! #*Right click on it and place the eyes and the stones to receive the Blade of Mistmyr. #Return to the chest and use the blade to open it to collect Soulfire's blade. #Return to in to complete the quest and open up the next quest in the series: . Rewards *Experience Only fr:Au coeur de Brumelande